


Wish Upon a Cross

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past will always catch up to you no matter how many times you try to run away from it. Hibiki isn't the only one who is running away from his past, but a few others are too and it's catching up to them especially when ex-PHALANX members want something that Hibiki shouldn't have. Atsuki needs to get that item before things go to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Wish Upon a Cross
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lux Pain or Baka to the Test. I only own Kotoru, Kotobi, Sano, Calum, Hanako, Mars, Richie, Serena, Kouji and the La Corda Band as well as the Club Royal members.
> 
> Summary: Kotoru comes back to Kisaragi shortly after her finals. Failing her math final, she is forced to be tutored by her younger half brother to her dismay. Kotoru and Hibiki aren't into it especially since the day of Kotobi's death is getting to them both when they're near each other. Perhaps a meeting with the planning to be defense lawyer Sano Etou, might be able to perk Kotoru up. However, not all is what it seems. There are still some PHALANX members alive. They want the cross that Kotobi left behind. It turns out that the cross is a Lux Pain item known as the Shooting Star AKA Liberty. When she died, the cross should have been buried with her. However, Hibiki took the cross from guilt that her death was his fault. Atsuki realizes the importance of the cross and decides to dive deep within the sibling relationship that Kotoru and Hibiki have. However, by doing so, he puts his life and his friends in jeopardy, as there is one person that wants the cross to his or herself and is willing to kill the competition to get it. And this time, Atsuki might not be able to save those close to him...
> 
> Pairing: Sano/Kotoru, Kotoru/Kotobi, Ryo/Hibiki/Liu Yee, Akira/Atsuki, Sora/Shinji, Mika/Yayoi, Hanako/Mars and others
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance, Friendship, Family and Horror
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, gore, violence, suicide themes, dark themes, cycle of revenge and the other good stuff you expect in Lux Pain

Atsuki Saijo wanted to ask multiple times tonight how he and many others got here tonight. He should have known how it was though. The battle of Silent, the parasite of the mind was an endless battle. He thought he had seen what Silent was capable. From suicide to murder, Silent used the negative emotions of human beings to commit unspeakable crimes. This however was the first time he had seen Silent take a physical form and bested him in battle as a result.

It wasn't just Atsuki that was beaten by this Silent. His partner Liu Yee couldn't even deal damage to this Silent. The Silent dominated him and made him vulnerable with physical injuries.

To make matters worse, those with powers were involved with this Silent. The ex-PHALNAX member known as Hibiki Kiryu was the reason why this Silent became physical in the first place. He was forced to stay behind a redhead girl, red eyes and carried a kendo sword with her. She went by the name of Kotoru Hino, the younger sister of Honoka Hino. She was on the verge of dropping her sword and running toward the Silent. The Silent took the form of someone she and Hibiki knew dearly and was the main reason why this battle was difficult in the first place.

The Silent took the form of a high school girl with fluffy blue hair and brown eyes. She smiled evilly as she held a naginata in her hand ready to strike again.

"Kotoru," the Silent began in a soothing voice. "Why did you cheat on me? Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't betray you!" The redhead shouted her sword was wavering. "You told me to move on if I ever fell in love again…"

"YOU LIAR!" The Silent screamed as it became even stronger. "I never said that! You said you would love me and only me! Why…why did you betray me…for him?!"

It wasn't Hibiki she was talking about. She was referring to the guy that was behind him. A redhead male that looked nearly identical to Kotoru. He was unconscious because he was attacked first.

"I…"

"You're nothing but a liar Kotoru…" The Silent murmured. "You said you would protect me. You didn't. You said you wouldn't cheat on me. You didn't. You said you would always love me. You didn't! Why do you lie Kotoru?!"

"I…I…"

"All liars should die!"

Atsuki and Liu Yee wouldn't be able to protect the trio at this rate. The Silent raised her weapon and charged toward the redhead. Kotoru would not move from her spot as she would stand her ground even if this attack would kill her.

"Kotoru!" Hibiki ended up crying out to.

The Silent never hit the redhead though because a huge cross that knocked her back. Liu Yee recognized that cross from anywhere.

"You…"

"God must really hate me if I have to use this against her…"

"C-Calum-sensei…" Hibiki spoke out surprised to see the new math teacher in front of them.

The math teacher was in a priest outfit. He wore all black with auburn hair and one crimson eye as the other one was covered in an eyepatch. He held the huge cross similar to a sword.

"W-Why are you here?" The Silent questioned starting to freak out. "I thought that weapon was…"

Calum turned to Liu Yee and Atsuki and frowned. "This is not my place to talk, but stay back. This is my battle. Not like you two were able to handle her in the first place."

Liu Yee growled as a response. Atsuki could only nod his head in agreement as he helped his partner move away from the battle.

"C-Calum, what are you doing?" Kotoru questioned as he raised the huge cross up like it was a sword. "Y-You…"

"I am…it's the only way."

"But she's your daughter!" Kotoru shouted. Realizing that his sister would try to stop him, Hibiki held onto her free arm and wouldn't let go. "You're going to let her die again?!"

Calum's expression saddened at those words. "Yes…"

"But why?!"

"…She's only an illusion." Calum told himself more than Kotoru. "Therefore she must be cut away to reveal the truth. Silent will not hurt those close to me again and if I have to kill her…so be it…"

The Silent started to back off as Calum activated the power of his cross. When he did, a barrier preventing anyone from entering or leaving the area surrounded Rainbow Hill.

"Illusions to illusions…earth to earth…you will go back to the realm of the illusions Silent…"

The Silent just chuckled nervously as a response. "Go ahead and try it dad. I'm sure this will be fun."

Atsuki and co could only watch as Calum clashed with the only person he could call his daughter. With each clash of the weapon, shooting stars were falling in the background that would go unnoticed by the tragic scene before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: TBC with 835 words.
> 
> Li: So did you just start at the end of the story?
> 
> Me: No I didn't. It's near the end though. Atsuki is technically telling the story from the ending and next chapter would explain how they got to this scene before them. I'm still deciding on the pairing given it's a FORT based story and will finally flesh Kotoru, Kotobi, Calum, Serena, Kajin and Kouji out. So if you're confused, you should be. Everything will be explained as time goes on. But…let's just say that Calum is like Will Wright from Umineko before I learned of the series, but his quotes are from Will...reviews are appreciated. Watch this story never be updated again after this


End file.
